


Muddied but Happy

by bgn846



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, General Fun, Mud Fight, Roughhousing, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Someone falls over in the mud and tries to make the most of it. That same someone might actually be acting their age for once.





	Muddied but Happy

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure silliness that popped into my head so I had to write it down to get it out of my brain. I hope you all enjoy some fun bros. :)

A strangled cry broke through the sounds of croaking frogs, causing Prompto to turn quickly and peer into the muddy swamp. His heart rate doubled when he could only see Gladio behind him. Noct and Ignis were missing, or so it seemed. Gladio had an odd look on his face and was desperately trying not to laugh as he stared a few feet away.

That was when Prompto finally noticed the two missing members of their team sprawled out in the mud. They had fallen into a slight depression in the ground obscuring his view. “What happened?” He queried in shock.

“Princess took out Ignis.” Gladio laughed. 

“Why did you take me down with you?!” Ignis shouted suddenly. “I could have just cleaned your clothes but now I’ve got mine to deal with as well.”

“Sorry Specs.” Noct mumbled a second later. “Honest it was an accident!”

“Hardly!” Ignis loudly announced. 

“You two should get up so we can get going.” Gladio offered. “Unless you want to play in the mud more.”

“You think this is fun for me?” The advisor quipped with a scowl as he attempted to stand up. 

Noct with all of his battle training and athletic abilities was an uncoordinated mess. Prompto watched as he haphazardly reached out and grabbed Ignis’ jacket to stabilize himself. This only caused them to both fall again. 

Gladio was laughing so hard he couldn’t stand up straight. “Seriously – you – you two – can’t even stand up.” He wheezed. 

“Don’t knock it until you try it!” Ignis grumbled. 

Prompto edged closer, he wanted to help, but it seemed like the chances of him getting dragged into the mud were quite high. So he could only look on in amazement at what happened next. 

Gladio still hadn’t stopped laughing and hadn’t moved from his spot a little ways away. Noct had given up trying to stand and was crawling over to a patch of grass to try and get vertical again. Ignis looked angry and ready to kill something, or someone. That was when Gladio said the wrong thing. 

“You look like a drown rat Iggy.” He giggled with a big grin. 

The speed with which Ignis shot up from his muddy prison was awesome. The advisor ran straight for Gladio and slammed into him a moment later. The shield had been too stunned by the sudden move and had been unable to dodge it. 

Noct didn’t help matters when he started cheering his advisor on. He was whooping and hollering like a man possessed. Still opting to keep a safe distance Prompto could only look on as Ignis and Gladio wrestled. Gladio hadn’t gone down from the first hit; there was an issue of physics at play. Ignis wasn’t big enough to send him into the muddy ground. However, that didn’t mean it wouldn’t happen eventually. Ignis was working hard to undermine Gladio’s footing and after about two minutes the big guy tumbled over. 

Gladio somehow still thought all of this was funny as the pair rolled around in the mud. His laughter echoed through the swamp along with Ignis’ grunts of effort. Prompto had never seen Gladio and Ignis wrestle and it was amazing! At first glance you would automatically give the fight to Gladio but Ignis’ long legs gave him an advantage. His ability to quickly maneuver to another position allowed Ignis to evade most of Gladio’s attempts to get him in a headlock. 

Noct was still goading them on as he remained sitting on his oasis of grass. “Get him Iggy!!” He squealed. 

There wasn’t exactly a clear winner but after about five minutes both parties were starting to slow. Gladio had finally stopped laughing and was breathing heavily along with Ignis. They were both getting tired, and were completely covered in mud.

The shield was sprawled on his back and had his muscled arms wrapped around Ignis’ upper body, pinning him in place against chest. “You done?” He asked in between breaths.

Ignis groaned in response and instead choice to fully relax in Gladio’s hold.

“Can you even see? Your glasses look like they are covered.” 

“Just throw me away, I’m a lost cause.” He whined. 

“Nah, come on Iggy.” Gladio offered as he tried to sit up with Ignis deadweight still on his body. “You gonna help me or just lay there like a lump on a log?”

“All hope is lost, I’m filthy.”

This time Noct was the one to start laughing. He’d managed to finally stand without falling over and came trudging over. “I saw a lake around here; we can get cleaned up there.”

“Oh joy.” Ignis deadpanned. 

Prompto truly thought Ignis had lost his marbles ten minutes later when they found the lake. The advisor lumbered towards the shoreline and gracelessly kicked off his shoes while divesting his pockets of his keys, wallet, and phone.

Then he literally walked into the water, fully clothed. 

“What? We get to jump in with our clothes on?!” Noct asked with wide eyes. “Sweet!” He then took a running leap off the nearest rock and splashed into the water with a smile. 

Gladio took his time, taking off his boots and empting his pockets before he strolled in to join the others. “You coming Prom?”

Prompto had an idea of what he needed to do to make sure Ignis didn’t fully lose his mind later, and it didn’t involve swimming. “I’m good, get all the mud outta your ears and I’ll get some towels ready.”

Gladio laughed as he began undressing in the water. Ignis had already stripped and was scrubbing away at his clothing with a bar of soap. Noct was being a dork and trying to fish standing in the shallows. What a motley crew they were, they must have looked like heathens. 

Thankfully they were in safe place for the most part, the swamp they’d been hunting for frogs in was lacking in nasty monsters. The daemons hadn’t come out yet so it was a good place to rest. Getting to work, Prompto got a big blanket spread out for everyone to dry off on later. Then he strung a rope out to help dry the clothing. That was one thing he did have knowledge on, using a clothing line. 

Next he went and retrieved everyone’s personal belongs left on the water’s edge. It took some effort but Prompto managed to get Ignis glasses cleaned and sparkling. Keeping an eye out on the others Prompto went and gathered cleaned clothing as it was tossed out on the rocks. Gladio surprisingly tackled Noct so he could clean his clothes. He probably didn’t want to aggravate Ignis anymore than he already was. 

Despite the earlier rough start to the frog hunting trip, things seemed calm. Noct was happily fishing and Gladio and Ignis were swimming around lazily. Maybe with any luck Noct would actually catch something they could eat later. 

By the time all three of his friends exited the lake; Prompto had all their clothes hanging up to dry and was waiting from them on the large blanket. Noct did snag a fish and was smiling as he came over to show Prompto. He looked funny in his blue boxers as they clung to his skinny legs. 

“Iggy will the fish be okay until dinner?” He asked.

The man in question came up a moment later. “Use the cooler and it will be fine.” He replied as he crumpled to the ground on his stomach. Ignis had his eyes closed the second he was horizontal. 

Gladio was the last to join them as he checked to make sure everything had been collected from the shoreline. A flash of blue light startled Prompto, but it was only Noct grabbing himself a blanket to take a nap in. “Are you guys mad at each other?” The blond asked once Gladio had wandered over.

Ignis lifted his head slightly with a confused look. “Who’s mad at who?” He asked.

“We’re good Prompto, we were just having some fun.” Gladio answered.

“It looked sorta intense there for a minute. I wanted to make sure we were all still good.”

“Of course, it’s nice to let loose every once and while. I mean rough housing in the mud is messy but it’s fun. Right Iggy?” The shield asked as he plopped down next to the advisor and lightly smacked him in the arm. 

“Mnnnn.” Was his only response. 

Prompto had never seen Ignis relax outside like this, he seemed like he was on the verge of falling asleep. “Hopefully in another hour or two your clothes should be dry, and then we can go set up camp and eat Noct’s fish.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Gladio agreed with a smile as he grabbed his book to relax. 

Several hours later Prompto and Gladio were each trying to wake someone up. Gladio offered to wrangle Noct into a state of awareness that allowed for autonomous movement. Prompto had agreed to rouse Ignis, which for the first time ever was difficult. 

The man’s light green eyes eventually peered at him blearily, and he took a deep breath signaling he was waking up. “What did I miss?” He murmured.

“Nothing much, It was a relaxing afternoon.”

“Good, I didn’t realize how tired I was.” Ignis offered once he was fully sitting, his boxer briefs were now dry and he seemed content. 

“Here are your glasses, I cleaned them for you.” Prompto offered with a big smile. 

“Oh bless you, that’s wonderful.” Ignis thanked as he began getting dressed again. 

They were all packed up and ready to go to the nearest haven within a few minutes. Noct had woken up enough to form full sentences and was stomping around waiting for the rest of them. “So when are you both gonna have a rematch?” He asked innocently. 

“I’m not planning on playing in the mud anytime soon, highness.”

“Oh it doesn’t have to be in the mud! I only know I didn’t see a clear winner and that’s no way to end a match like that.”

Gladio huffed a laugh as they walked towards the car. “Maybe if you buy us dinner afterwards I’ll consider it.”

“There’s no need for a rematch.” Ignis offered. “I was winning.”

The shield narrowed his eyes as he looked over at his friend. There was no other warning before he rushed forward to grab Ignis. The man evaded him easily and took off in a sprint for the car. Prompto couldn’t believe they were going to try and wrestle again! Noct and he got a good laugh out of it as Gladio chased Ignis around the regalia. The odd showdown finally ended when Ignis jumped in the driver’s seat and locked his door. 

Gladio looked like a berated child as he stood outside the car and pointed to the advisor. “You are so gonna get it later!” He huffed. 

That night was filled with good food and good company, as they all enjoyed the campfire at the haven. It wasn’t until several weeks later that Gladio made good on his threat, and started another wrestling match one night. This one was a lighter affair, and eventually dissolved into a tickling match that left Ignis breathless and snorting. Prompto figured Gladio switched up his game because he was losing, but he wasn’t about to ask!

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)
> 
> Please don't copy or plagiarize my work. Thanks!


End file.
